


Её губы были на вкус как спелые вишни

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [32]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: братья Скамандеры привыкли делиться друг с другом всем-всем.





	Её губы были на вкус как спелые вишни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maricon_lanero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/gifts).



> нелюбовь Тесея к клубнике означает, что Тесей не любит клубнику. В сцены сексуального характера в кадре повествования никто никого не вовлекает.

От ночной рубашки пахнет вереском и ячменём. Ньют зарывается носом в мягкие рюши у ворота, трётся щеками о фланелевый пушок перед тем, как окончательно забраться под одеяло и улечься ровно, подставив лоб под тёплый поцелуй мамы.

— Спокойной ночи, милый, — говорит та, взмахом руки поправляет одеяло, чтобы плотнее укутало, гасит лампу и выходит за дверь, оставив лишь узкую щель, сквозь которую режет темноту спальни ровно пополам жёлтый луч.

Ньют ждёт так долго, что засыпает и не видит, как полоска света становится шире, а затем гаснет, когда прокравшийся в комнату Тесей закрывает дверь. От тихого «коллопортус» Ньют просыпается, подбирается на кровати, спихивая подушку вверх.

— Тесей?

— А ты кого ждал?

Кровать мягко пружинит, когда брат опускается на неё, вытягиваясь поверх одеяла.

— Её волосы были как грива кельпи — иссиня-чёрные, густые и такие гладкие, что казалось, будто по ним стекает вода. В её глазах отражалась зелень листвы. В её песнях звучали горные ручьи и шум прибоя.

— Красиво, — шепчет Ньют, глядя на полупризрачную картинку, соткавшуюся над кроватью.

— Пустышка, — фыркает Тесей. — Она полтора часа пересказывала мне квартальные сплетни, а потом ещё полтора рассказывала, что на следующей неделе едет в Лондон смотреть самого короля, при том, что Эдди уехал в Шотландию и раньше следующего месяца возвращаться не собирается.

— А почему ты так долго ждал?

— Ну, она казалась приличной девушкой.

Чтобы хотя бы поцеловать «приличную девушку» надо купить конфет и как минимум два свидания — это Ньют уже отлично знает. Как и этот интригующий тон брата.

— Но?

— То ли я был более чем хорош, то ли приличные девушки в Британии перевелись.

Ньют фыркает, но у него пока что не выходит вкладывать в этот звук эмоции так же хорошо, как у Тесея.

— Её губы на вкус как вишни? — намекает он, что ждёт продолжения.

— Как клубничный джем, — Тесей облизывается, причмокивая, а затем добавляет: — И свечное сало.

— Фу-у-у…

— Ага.

Ньют сочувственно хлопает его по плечу, тянется к комоду, где лежит коробка с вишнёвой помадкой, выколупывает одну кончиками пальцев.

— Открой рот.

Луны ещё нет, поэтому ему не очень хорошо видно, и он попадает Тесею в щёку. Тот ловит его за запястье, засовывает себе в рот чуть ли не всю его руку, щекотно лижет и прикусывает пальцы — совсем как мамин волкодав. Ньют отнимает руку, вытирает об одеяло.

— Вкусно?

— Очень. Так бы всего и съел.

— Дурак. Братьев нельзя есть!

— Только это тебя и спасает, рыжик.

— Сам рыжик!

Плюнув на то, что сам собирался не шуметь, Ньют затевает возню, пытаясь побить и защекотать Тесея. При этом он совершенно забывает выспросить, соблазнил Тесей глупую красотку на что-то кроме поцелуев, или ему настолько не понравился вкус, что он весь вечер запивал его вином, которым до сих пор пахнет от его одежды.

В итоге Ньют оказывается спеленут одеялом и прижат сверху тяжёлым телом, и даже сквозь мягкий пух чувствует, какие каменные у Тесея мышцы. В одеяле душно — ещё и от того, что даже так Ньют никак не может перестать смеяться. Он вьётся ужом, пытаясь высунуть хотя бы нос, но Тесей придавливает его, вжимая в тюфяк, а потом сам отодвигает край одеяла, и треплет рукой по голове.

— Набесился, рыжик?

Ньют тяжело дышит под ним, сдерживая смех, бодает лбом шершавую горячую ладонь.

— Сам… — выпаливает он и хихикает.

— Два рыжика, — соглашается Тесей, скатывается с него и заодно с кровати, пытается поправить постель, но только сбивает всё ещё больше.

В этот раз у Ньюта почти получается фыркнуть правильно-презрительно, но тут дверь распахивается, и на фоне слепящего глаза пятна проступает грозная встрёпанная тень.

— Что тут происходит? — тихо и очень укоризненно спрашивает мама. Её вздыбленные волосы занимают почти весь дверной проём; в такие моменты Ньюту всегда кажется, что тугие локоны шевелятся и рассерженно шипят. Мама тоже почти шипит: — Ньютон Артемида Фидо Скамандер, немедленно отпусти брата, ему рано вставать.

Пальцы, вцепившиеся в ладонь Тесея, едва открылась дверь, слушаются плохо, и Ньюту приходится разжимать их один за другим, помогая себе второй рукой. У Тесея очень виноватое выражение лица, будто мама застала их не беседующими в спальне, а ворующими яблоки в чужом саду. Из-за этого Ньют тоже чувствует себя виноватым, а ещё из-за того, что упросил брата прийти к нему ночью и рассказывать о девушках, хотя и знал, что тому с утра, ещё до того, как сам Ньют хотя бы позавтракает, надо быть на экзамене в министерстве.

— Мам, я сам виноват, — говорит Тесей, медленно поднимаясь с пола и закрывая собой Ньюта, и это очень здорово — чувствовать, что тебя защищают, но потом Тесей всё портит, перегнувшись через кровать, чтобы утащить из коробки ещё одну помадку, предпоследнюю. — Получу лицензию, возьму тебя с собой в город, — обещает он шепотом, и Ньюту снова становится радостно. Он встаёт на колени, обнимает Тесея, утыкаясь носом ему в грудь, и влажно выдыхает, зная, что тому щекотно и приятно одновременно.

— Попробуй только не сдать! — бурчит он, и Тесей снова треплет его по голове.

— Всё, мальчики, спа-ать, — зевает мама, и Ньют тоже зевает, несмотря на все попытки удержаться.

Постель, повинуясь маминому жесту, расправляется, одеяло оборачивается вокруг Ньюта, стоит ему лечь, дверь закрывается — на этот раз даже щёлочки не остаётся. Как Ньют ни вслушивается в резкий тон мамы и глухие возгласы Тесея, не может различить ни слова из того, что говорят за дверью. Насупившись, он сворачивается под одеялом в клубок и принимается считать про себя кланяющихся гиппогрифов.

Где-то на третьей сотне он сбивается и начинает заново. Сон не идёт. Гиппогрифы мешаются с маггловскими «неприличными» девушками, приседающими в неумелом книксене, с непрестанно аппарирующими и расщепляющимися Тесеями, с шипящими чёрными змеями с огненными глазами.

 

***

— Сто пятнадцать, — чётко произносит Ньют и просыпается.

Сквозь неплотно задёрнутый полог пробивается весеннее солнце. До экзаменов ещё три недели, подготовка идёт полным ходом, но их с Летой гораздо больше интересуют эксперименты с косметическими мазями, затеянные ещё зимой, когда Ньют пожаловался, что барсучий жир, которым он смазывает на морозе губы, чтобы не трескались, невкусный. Лета в ответ поделилась, что клубничная помада, придающая её губам розовый оттенок, совершенно не защищает от мороза, а в сочетании с тем же жиром и вовсе жжётся, и предложила попробовать, если Ньют не верит.

Первый, неожиданный и неосознанный до конца поцелуй Ньюта был со вкусом клубники и жира, а после него губы горели огнём вовсе не от страсти. Обычной для такого события неловкости не было вовсе, потому что он со смехом стирал со рта ужасающую смесь жира и помады, а потом залечивал губы заклинаниями, едва сдерживая истерический хохот при каждом взгляде в зеркало. Лета хихикала рядом, а потом предложила поискать, а если не найдётся, то самим изобрести мазь для губ, одновременно и красящую, и сберегающую от коварной шотландской погоды.

Одним из первых прикончив завтрак, Ньют сбегает из большого зала, чтобы до похода в Хогсмид успеть проверить очередные экспериментальные составы — защитные, прозрачные, с вишнёвым и со сливовым ароматом и совсем без вкуса. Чуть не сталкивается со столь же спешащей Летой в дверях Большого зала, здоровается, в последний момент вспомнив о вежливости.

— Идёшь сегодня в деревню? — лукаво спрашивает Лета, и Ньют на всякий случай вспоминает, какое сегодня число, чтобы точно увериться, что не пропустил никакой праздник. Охает, вспомнив кое-что важное.

— Иду, конечно. Сегодня обещал заглянуть Тесей.

— Твой неуловимый старший брат? Тогда я тоже пойду, и у тебя появится возможность убедить меня в том, что ты не придумал его.

Конечно, Ньют не придумал Тесея — высокого, сильного, гибкого, умелого аврора, который побеждает противников одной левой и летает так, что завидуют снитчи и гиппогрифы. Он только немного опасается, что брат не одобрит его дружбу с девушкой. Ну, немного более чем дружбу.

Оба состава, настоявшись за ночь, ровно такие, какими должны быть, и Лета мажет на пробу себе сливовый, а Ньюту вишнёвый — до того, как он успевает прикрыть губы рукой.

— Надо проверить в полевых условиях, — улыбается она, и Ньюту ничего не остаётся, кроме как согласно кивнуть.

Они синхронно остужают котелки, прячут их под консервирующими чарами, запирают свою маленькую лабораторию и торопятся каждый к себе, чтобы переодеться и снова встретиться уже у ворот. Ньют меняет лёгкую школьную мантию на тёплую, потому что несмотря на солнечный день, ветер иногда поднимается такой, что хоть вообще на улицу не выходи, и простыть легче лёгкого, а он обещал маме не простужаться. И, конечно, потому что не хочет, чтобы Тесей его отчитывал на виду у Леты.

К тому времени, как они доходят до деревни, выявляется недостаток мази — под воздействием солнца она частично теряет прозрачность, и губы Леты становятся чуть-чуть сиреневатыми, а губы Ньюта, по её словам, абсолютно неприлично яркими. Её слова подтверждает поджидающий в начале главной улицы Тесей.

— Мисс, не могли бы вы в следующий раз целовать моего брата менее агрессивно? Или съешьте его целиком, чтобы он не будоражил воображение случайных прохожих своим видом.

Лета во все глаза рассматривает нацепившего свою самую соблазнительную улыбку Тесея, и Ньюту становится немного неловко за то, что на самом деле они с Летой ни разу не поцеловались по дороге от школы.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись на смущённого брата, Тесей самостоятельно представляется, и Ньют наконец-то представляет ему Лету. Приближающаяся шумная компания наводит его на мысль о побеге, и он, сославшись на заботу о легко одетой подруге, предлагает пойти куда-нибудь, где не так дует.

— Вы ошиблись, мистер Скамандер. Это мазь. — На щеках Леты вспыхивает очаровательный румянец, а усмешка Тесея смягчается. — Ньют, нам придётся проверить остальные составы на солнце, — она крутит головой, переводя взгляд с него на Тесея и обратно, будто сравнивая и выискивая непонятно что. Даже несмотря на тёплое пальто, Ньюта пробирает дрожь, как всегда, когда Лета смотрит на него пристально.

— Вот как. Могу я увидеть образец? — заинтересованно спрашивает Тесей, и Лета останавливается и вынимает из ридикюля баночку, плотно заткнутую стеклянной крышкой. О том, что внутри мазь, можно только догадаться — настолько она прозрачная.

Тесей даже не достаёт палочку, просто щёлкает пальцами, и баночка открывается. Он принюхивается, недовольно морщится, а потом проводит по гладкой поверхности пальцем и суёт его в рот.

— Это сплошное надувательство, — говорит он с улыбкой. — Пахнет клубникой, а вкуса нет никакого. Хотя, это хорошо: ненавижу клубнику.

— Как можно ненавидеть клубнику?! — восклицает Лета. — Что же вы тогда любите?

— Что-нибудь менее сладкое, скорее кислое, терпкое. И без этих мерзких маленьких зёрнышек. — Тесей мечтательно вздыхает, будто говорит о поэзии, а не о ягодах. — Например, вишню.

— Вишнёвая мазь — на губах у Ньюта, — подсказывает Лета. — Но она тоже не имеет вкуса, только запах. И цвет.

Теперь останавливается Тесей. Огибает Лету, кладёт руки на плечи Ньюту, наклоняется, почти утыкается носом ему в губы, шумно вдыхает.

— М-м-м… Восхитительно.

Ньют фыркает, когда рта быстро касается горячий язык, и сжимает губы, когда прохладный воздух набрасывается на влажное пятнышко, пробираясь даже под защитный состав.

— И тут надувательство, — обиженным тоном ворчит Тесей. — Обязательно сделайте бальзам со вкусом вишни. Безвредный при проглатывании, конечно. Я буду вашим первым заказчиком.

Лета задумчиво кивает. Её взгляд становится отрешённым, и Ньют совсем не удивляется, когда несколько минут спустя она извиняется и покидает их — наверняка, чтобы записать пришедшую в голову идею, а то и опробовать изменённый рецепт. Ньют сбежал бы вместе с ней, но видится с Тесеем слишком редко, чтобы упустить шанс пообщаться подольше.

— Хорошая девушка. Уже украл у неё поцелуй?

— Очень хорошая, — отвечает Ньют. — Её губы были на вкус как клубника и барсучий жир… — нараспев произносит он, и Тесей смеётся, наверняка вспомнив, как сам когда-то рассказывал ему такие истории. — Ужасное сочетание. И жжётся. Без помады целоваться гораздо приятнее.

— И не говори, — хмыкает Тесей и снова смеётся, когда Ньют тычет его локтём в бок.

Они болтают о пустяках, о девушках, об оценках Ньюта, о работе Тесея. Через некоторое время Тесей суёт Ньюту под нос порозовевший на кончике палец, и они оба озадаченно его разглядывают, а потом по-очереди пытаются очистить платками и магией, азартно делая ставки на эффективность каждого последующего способа.

Тесей заманивает Ньюта в таверну на поздний обед, а потом провожает до школьных ворот.

— Так и знал! — восклицает Тесей, когда Ньют очищает ему палец умывальным заклинанием. — Удачи на экзаменах и с подружкой, — желает он, обнимает Ньюта, крепко-крепко прижимая его к себе, будто они не увидятся всего через несколько недель дома на обязательном семейном ужине в честь возвращения Ньюта из школы.

Ньют обнимает его в ответ не менее крепко.


End file.
